The present invention relates to a portable cooking grill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high-temperature, heat and flame resistant, collapsible, portable, cooking grill.
Grilling is one of the more popular ways to prepare food. The term grilling typically refers to cooking food, which is supported on a metal grill, via the direct or indirect application of dry heat. The fuel for the heat source is most commonly gas or charcoal. Traditional grills include: a bowl for holding the fuel source; a grill grate for suspending the food above the activated fuel source, a lid which cooperates with the bowl to enclose the activated heat source and the food, a vent for allowing the inflow/outflow of air into the enclosed bowl. Charcoal grills may also include an ash catcher at the bottom of the bowl for collecting the ash created by the burning charcoal.
Grilling is usually done outdoors and grills are very commonly stored outdoors as well. Due to the structural and environmental demands placed on grills (e.g., supporting the fuel source, supporting the food, resisting flames and heat, etc.), grills are typically formed from porcelain-enameled or other ceramic materials or aluminum, steel or other metallic materials. As a result, grills are often large, bulky, heavy, cumbersome and difficult to transport.
Because grilling is often considered an outdoor activity, it is commonly associated with beaches, picnics, camping, tailgating, etc. While portable grills are available, they often sacrifice size for portability. Moreover, even at a reduced size, portable grills are often cumbersome and difficult to bring along on outdoor activities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable cooking grill that addresses the limitations of existing grills.